Santa and Snowflake
by Zeea
Summary: Alternate ending to Samuel Rising


Title: Santa and Snowflake  
Author: Zia  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Michael and Maria freeze their asses off outside, smuttiness ensues.  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
Author's note: I felt Christmassy so I thought I'd write this, don't worry I'll get back to my other fics soon, I just had to write a Christmas fic. Enjoy! 

Maria sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up beneath her after turning the radio on quietly, for background noise to hers and Michael's conversation. They'd been sitting outside talking for hours, about nothing really, just mindless babble. She was good at that. They talked, but didn't talk to each other, about anything, especially about the fact that a very short time ago she walked away from him. And he was the one that always did the running. But she wasn't running, she was sitting right there. Watching him light the fire.

Michael held his hand over the wood logs and instantly there was heat coming off them as he ignited them with is powers. He glanced over his shoulder. She nodded. He stood up and walked back to the couch and picked up his mug of hot chocolate. The third one so far. Maria was shivering, and her teeth were chattering. Still cold?

Uh huh. She chattered and he chuckled quietly.

He set his mug down on the table beside the couch then took hers. Come here. Easily he pulled her into his lap.

Just be quiet. I'm just going to warm you up so you don't freeze to death. I don't want to be the one to explain that to your mother. Maria smiled faintly and closed her eyes as she felt him unzip the back of her elf costume. She had been angry with him for lying about being Santa. He told her Isabel made him do it, but it was sweet, because he did it to be close to her. A moan passed her lips as she felt his hands start kneading her shoulders. Heat poured out from his fingers and she sighed quietly. The wonders of alien powers.

Very slowly Michael massaged Maria's shoulders, using his powers to heat her skin. Then she shivered. Still cold?

it's warm where your hands are but you move em and it gets cold again. Maria wanted nothing more than to bury herself in Michael's warm embrace. But she couldn't.

Before she knew it she was stretched out on her stomach on the floor in front of the warm fire, her costume unzipped all the way down her back, still covering the rest of her while Michael's skilled fingers massaged and kneaded her muscles of her back. Small moans kept escaping her lips, she couldn't help it, he was really good at this.

Maria gasped softly when she felt Michael's lips press down against her shoulder. She said quietly and shook her head slightly. She didn't want to do this. If they slept together now, they would end up back together, despite what she told him, and she needed the space. Just for a while. She turned her head to the side and looked at him. She couldn't deny that face.

Sitting up slowly she looked at him sitting beside her in his Santa costume she couldn't help but smile. Hey Santa can I sit on your lap? I never got to tell you what I wanted for Christmas. Without waiting for an answer she crawled the short distance and slid into his lap, her legs going around his waist.

Michael smirked slightly, thankful for this. His hands slid around her waist, holding her close. What does Snowflake want for Christmas? He asked, then bit back a groan as she leaned in and nuzzled his throat.

Snowflake wants Santa. She purred as she pressed her lips against his skin, then flicked her tongue out lightly against his skin.

This time he didn't hold back the groan, and his hands tightened around her waist. Michael quickly laid Maria back on the floor, causing her to laugh quietly at his eagerness. He missed her too. He slid down and tugged her shoes off. That can be arranged. He smirked at her and slid his hands up her legs and grasped the waistband of her dark green leggings, and tugged them down, then pulled off her dress and tossed it to lay with her pants.

Michael looked down at her, laying in front of the fire in only her underwear now. She was beautiful. He had missed her so much. He understood that she needed space; he just didn't want to let her go. He was finally happy. Well as soon as Billy was gone he was happy. Before Billy came he was happy. And thinking about Billy right now was really ruining the moment.

He slid his hands up and cupped Maria's breasts gently, causing her to moan and arch her back. She was in heaven. She had missed the feel of his hands. They were big, warm, and slightly rough, but still soft at the same time. And not to mention he knew how to touch her. He knew what made her scream, and what made her melt. She lowered her head and brushed her lips over his fingers that were eagerly massaging her breasts.

Maria murmured as she slid her hands up his arms to his chest and pulled open the heavy red and white jacket he wore, and then she cursed softly finding more clothes beneath. That meant it would take longer to feel his skin. She said his name again, this time it came out as a whine as her hands tugged on the tight black long sleeved shirt he wore.

Michael didn't want to stop touching her, for fear that she might change her mind, or that he had frozen to death outside and this was all some weird hallucination. He was known to have those from time to time. Slowly he pulled his hands back and Maria smiled up at him as he tore the jacket off, and then his long sleeved shirt.

Maria grabbed his hands and pulled him down on top of her, crushing their chests together, and quickly flipped them over. She smiled down at him as she sat up straddling his stomach and let her fingers dance lightly over his chest. She knew where to touch him too. After months of slipping out of her room in the middle of the night, and jogging the short distance to Michael's apartment, wearing nothing more than her thin pajamas and a sweater and a pair of tennis shoes, she managed to learn everything about his body. They spent hours together in his bed exploring, and learning before she would have to slip away again to go home before Amy discovered she was missing.

Now they were alone, in front of a warm fire, with all the time they wanted to be together. Maria leaned forward and pressed her lips against his chest before moving to capture is flat nipple in her mouth. He groaned and she felt his hands gasp her sides and hold her tighter. She could feel his hardness pressing into her ass, and it was growing with every flick of her tongue against his nipple. She switched her mouth to the other and repeated the same action she had done with the other before lifting her head and finding his mouth.

They exchanged a passionate kiss, their tongues dueled and their bodies began to rock together, simulating the movement that they would be doing again once all their clothes were gone.

Maria couldn't take it much longer. The movements of their hips together was bringing her to an edge that if she didn't jump over soon she was going to go insane. A soft cry escaped her lips as Michael thrust his hips up, the bulge concealed in his pants grazed over her hard clit. Michael please. She begged softly as she lowered her upper body against his and rained kisses all over his chest.

Michael knew how Maria felt. His c0ck in his pants was excruciating. It had been weeks since they'd broken up, and his hand came no where near close to how Maria felt, so he had always felt unsatisfied, and was sure Maria felt the same way.

He pressed her onto her back again and pulled away from her body to shed the last of his clothes and looked at her body, her hips were undulating barely, desperate for completion. He remembered once when she hadn't able to get away from the house because of Amy, he'd told her of how she had pumped her fingers in and out of her own body and violently stroked her own clit to bring herself off, but afterwards she still needed more. Without him there, she hadn't felt complete. Even a trip in the shower with the adjustable showerhead left her wanting.

Quickly he shed his pants and his boxers before moving to kneel between Maria's legs. He could smell her and his mouth watered. She laughed quietly as she balled her soaked panties in her fist and tossed them at his head.

He looked at her, and a smirk grew across his face as he quickly leaned down and covered her heated sex with his mouth, his tongue instantly dipping between her lower lips while he brought a hand up and began to stroke her clit quickly.

She shrieked and tried to buck her hips but his other hand held her hips flat against the soft carpet, with inhuman strength. She groaned as he began to suckle her clit and her hands tangled into his hair and she draped her leg over his shoulder and rubbed her foot up and down his back. She couldn't stand much more of this. The word Please' tore from her lips in a strangled groan as her hands pulled at his hair.

Michael looked up at her, she had been punished enough, besides he couldn't handle not being inside of her much longer. Lifting himself over her quickly he sunk into her wet hole and groaned at the feel of her tight walls holding him perfectly.

Maria almost screamed as an orgasm took over her body at the feel of him slipping inside of her. Her back arched up off the floor and she felt beads all over her body. Everything felt intensified. The feel of him inside of her, every hair on her body stood on end and her eyes rolled back in her head. God what had she done without this feeling? After the many nights of trying to get herself off, just so she could sleep had failed her, and many nights she stayed awake all night, tossing and turning with thoughts of Michael inside of her. Finally she would be able to sleep in peace. With Michael.

He started to move and she moaned quietly and pulled him closer, their chests pressed tight together as their hips began to move at a slow pace, but quickly built up and were pounding together. But their kiss never changed, a soft kiss. It was tender, gentle, taking their time to explore their lover's mouth after weeks of not feeling it. Something could have changed, and they wanted to know.

Maria's fingers dug into Michael's back as her hips lifted off the floor to keep up with his rapid thrusting. Oh baby. She whispered into his mouth as her head fell to the side, craving a breath of air.

Michael needed to kiss her, to taste her. But her head had fallen to the side she he quickly latched onto her breast, suckling it like a newborn baby. There was no way he could last much longer. He needed release, and thank god she was almost there too. His hand quickly slid between them and stroked her clit.

Maria's mouth fell open but no sound made its way out as Michael stroked her into another orgasm. Her back arched far off the floor and her fingers dug harder into his back, leaving crescent shaped marks deep in his skin from her nails.

Michael felt Maria tighten around him, and groaned. His hips bucked once, twice, then stalled as he came, exploding and filling her deeply with his seed. Then together they collapsed to the floor in a heap of weak, gasping and moaning limbs.

  
Michael held her for a long time, gently stroking her hair back from her sleeping face. She was beautiful. He kissed her forehead before lifting her into his arms and carrying her down the hall to her room. Maria snuggled against his chest as he carried her, feeling the warmth of his skin. Carefully he laid her down in her bed and bundled her up in it's warmth, hoping that maybe this once she wouldn't kick off the blankets. He'd check on her again a little later.

After cleaning up the mess they'd made he dressed again and sat down on the couch. What a Christmas. His skin was still buzzing from the feel of her against him. Finally his eyes slid shut in exhaustion.

  
Amy walked into the house early the next morning and smiled slightly seeing Michael asleep on the couch. She wasn't too happy that he'd stayed her when she wasn't there, but he was on the couch so that made her happy. Quietly she walked over and draped a blanket over him. He didn't understand his and Maria's relationship, but over the last few weeks Maria had avoided all topics related to him, and never said that she was going to him, it had concerned her because she knew how much they meant to each other.

She hoped that all their problems had been worked out. Amy then walked down the hall to her daughter's room and found her in bed sound a sleep, the blankets tucked up tightly against her chin and smiled slightly.

When Amy walked back into the living room she found Michael looking a little disheveled. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I should just- 

She smiled at him. I told you once before you were welcome on the couch, I'm glad you're here. It's Christmas Michael. Stay. He nodded slowly. Help me in the kitchen. Pancakes are our Christmas tradition, you need to learn it. She smiled brightly at him.

Maria stumbled tiredly down the hall. She could hear her mother talking to someone and figured it was the sheriff, but to her surprise when she walked into the kitchen she saw Amy teaching Michael how to make their Christmas tree and Santa pancakes. Morning sweetie. Amy smiled vibrantly. I figured that Michael needed to learn the traditions of our Christmas so I invited him to stay the day. Amy then walked out of the kitchen and Maria looked at Michael.

I'll only stay if it's ok with you. Otherwise I'll go.

Stay Michael. Maria smiled slightly at him before Amy walked back in.

Well sit down you two breakfast is ready! They sat down beside each other at the table and Amy slid in across from them. Eat up.

Halfway into breakfast Maria glanced at Michael. She would never in a million years find another guy like him. Slowly she slid her hand over, under the table to find his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Amy glanced up; about to say something but quickly caught herself, not wanting to interrupt the moment between Michael and Maria. But then she realized when the doorbell rang, that even if a bomb had gone off she doubted that would interrupt the two's gaze. Quickly getting up from the table Amy walked into the living room.

Maria smiled at Michael and slowly leaned over and kissed him tenderly. I love you. She murmured against his lips and he kissed her back softly.

I love you too. He smiled, tasting the syrup on her lips. Was Snowflake happy with her gift last night.

Michael's face fell and Maria smiled. I was very happy, but I got cold, and Santa wasn't there to warm me back up.

Good thing too, your mother would have caught us. Maria laughed and kissed him again and laced their fingers together tightly.


End file.
